


Her Father’s Daughter

by Froody



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Parent death (mention), Peter B. meets his daughter and she’s just a disaster like him rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/pseuds/Froody
Summary: Peter B. Parker meets his alternate-dimensional daughter, discovering in the process the emotional baggage she’s currently carrying on her shoulders.The multiverse really seems to have it for the Parker family, huh?





	Her Father’s Daughter

When he first saw her and heard her name, he thought she was Aunt May. 

Who's to say there isn’t a universe where a young version of his aunt has taken his place as the spider-powered hero? After all, there’s a universe where he’s a goddamn pig. 

But then, he got a closer look at her…

Aunt May never had MJ’s nose, neither her dimples, her eyebrows, or even her round, rose-colored cheeks. She also didn’t have dark brown hair when she was younger — she was light blonde! The only thing of this girl that reminded him of his aunt were her eyes. Not only were they the same shape, but also the same shade of blue. 

A wave of comfort and bitter sweetness overcame him when he looked at those eyes. These were the exact same feelings he felt when he met Aunt May from Miles’s universe. 

_ “You look tired, Peter…” _

_ “I am tired…” _

Biting down on his lower lip, he shifted his gaze to the floor.

_ ‘Stop it, Peter...She’s not Aunt May...Who knows who she is…’ _

He looked back up to see her talking to Gwen and Miles. 

_ ‘She looks so much like MJ… That face is obviously hers, but what about that brown hair? I have that same shade of brown… Could it be that she’s my daughter? Nah! Right?’  _

She must’ve sensed him staring because she looked over at his direction and they made immediate eye contact. 

Cursing under his breath, Peter looked back down, hoping that the teen wouldn’t walk over to him. In a matter of a few seconds, a pair of dark navy, spandex-covered feet came into his view.

“Are you...Peter Parker?”

“With a B. Peter  _ B.  _ Parker. That helps differentiate me with the other Peters here.”, He said with a low chuckle, looking up to see  _ her _ standing in front of him.

She gave him a warm, kinda awkward smile. “Same..” She extended out a gloved hand. “I’m May Parker. May  _ Mayday _ Parker.” 

“ _ Mayday _ ? Is that suppose to be your middle name??” He asked, confused.  _ ‘Don’t tell me I was the one that named this kid. MJ wouldn’t have approved — Ugh, I don’t even know if this is my kid. Why am I getting worked up?’ _

May immediately shook her head. “No! My middle name’s Mary. Mayday is a nickname my parents gave me when I was smaller. I was a little trouble maker back then.”

He nodded. “Mary was my mother.” 

“I know...She was my grandmother.”

“I guess that means you’re my…” He trailed off. A part of him couldn’t find the courage to finish the sentence. ‘ _ It’s just one word, dumbass! Why can’t I just say it? What am I afraid of?’ _

“I’m your daughter. Your first-born child.”, she answers for him. There’s no sign of pride or warmth or even  _ pity _ in her voice. 

‘ _ Look at her. She must be considering herself lucky that she got a better Peter as her father. Her Peter isn’t financially unstable like me; it’s obvious that he can provide for himself and his family. The fear of having children didn’t drive her Peter to get a divorce—‘ _

All of a sudden, two pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him into a hug. 

“Wha—“ He looked down. 

It was Mayday. 

Before he could do or say anything, the teenager took notice of what she was doing and the hug ended just as abruptly as it had started. 

“I-I’m so sorry. I-I have n-no idea what came over me.”, she stuttered, apologizing, with tears at the brim of her eyes. She rubbed away said tears with her gloved hands before looking back up at him. “Y-You…” She began. “You remind me so much of him, my dad— ugh, what am I saying!? You  _ are _ my dad! But… at the same time you’re not...You’re not the father I grew up knowing.”

Peter didn’t say anything. 

At first. 

“Yeah, I ain’t the father that raised you. I’m pretty sure he’s a pretty good guy. More stable than I am—“

“ _ Was _ .”

“What?” 

“He  _ was _ .”, Mayday repeated once again. Her gaze was now focused on her mask that she had pulled out. “My dad’s  _ dead _ .” 

He stayed quiet, shocked by what she had told him.

Seeing that he didn’t say anything, she continued speaking. “One of the Inheritors, the very monsters that are chasing us now, killed him—“ She stopped abruptly and shook her head. “I think I’ve said too much already. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have unloaded all this baggage on you.” 

She put on her mask and walked past him. 

“Hey kid, wait!” He called out for her. 

She ignored him and pushed past the other Spiders that filled the room, disappearing into the crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Peter meeting Mayday has always been in my mind after I first watched ITSV. Considering how Peter was afraid of having children and separating from MJ because of that reason, it would’ve been perfect if they had included Mayday in the movie. Alongside Ripeter, Mayday could’ve added more angst to Peter B.’s story. Even though I’m saying this, this doesn’t mean I didn’t like the role Miles played in Peter’s story. It was great! But a part of me really hopes we’ll get to see Mayday in the future, either in the sequel or the Spider-Gwen/Spider-Women spin-off, and see an interaction between her and Peter B. 
> 
> Originally, this story was going to be a long one-shot, but at the end I’ve decided to give it some small chapters, probably less than ten. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! See you next time!


End file.
